User talk:The Regisaurus of karro/archives
Ok let me make this clear: this is an archive of my talkpage, and not the talkpage itself. Therefore, please do not edit this page. Thank you. ---- Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Regee page. Well, now that you're here, know that once you're on the wiki, Weegee will find you and um...let's not talk about it. My brother gets a little violent. Malleo Apparently no one can read forums. We need more non-recolors right now; no offense but you're not helping. Just another Weegee Clone with a talk page 10:22, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Why are you deleting a bunch of your stuff? Yep, Candy Canes Can Ceegee. (THE BEST BLOG EVAR) (Pickleodeon) (Greelleo) (Ceegee) 11:58, May 24, 2015 (UTC) I don't understand. Yep, Candy Canes Can Ceegee. (THE BEST BLOG EVAR) (Pickleodeon) (Greelleo) (Ceegee) 12:43, May 25, 2015 (UTC) If you plan on taking requests, I request you join this. Just another Weegee Clone with a talk page 12:57, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Talk to one of the admins (they should be listed under Weegeepedia:Administrators to see about it. Just another Weegee Clone with a talk page 17:34, July 4, 2015 (UTC) ❤☆⊙※LriGee※⊙☆❤ (talk) 15:54, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Well, I suppose you can make an article like that, but if he will be too overpowered, you will have to make him less powerful. We will see how it will turn out. ❤☆⊙※LriGee※⊙☆❤ (talk) 16:07, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Sorry Reegee, but I can't exactly say what a a too overpowered Fakegee is, but me and the other administrators can tell whether it's too powerful or not. Sometimes we might have to talk about it, but sometimes it's too obvious. Thanks! The Ultimate Fandom Remover 16:14, July 6, 2015 (UTC) ❤☆⊙※LriGee※⊙☆❤ (talk) 16:16, July 6, 2015 (UTC) I talked to WeegeeClone (the person that deleted your article) and he read the article before saying it's too powerful, so you must make it much less powerful. He is an admin and he can tell whether it's OP or not. Overpowered is generally accepted as being as strong or stronger than Weegee (base Weegee), since Weegee has roughly enough power to blow up a planet. Just another Weegee Clone with a talk page 17:07, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Just as Lich said in chat, we want to see the series before Omega Regee can be made. Just another Weegee Clone with a talk page 18:34, July 7, 2015 (UTC) It was probably a typo. Just another Weegee Clone with a talk page 14:11, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Sorry about the headache your having about the Fakegees I made. Police Officer of United 'Gees Galaxy (talk) 13:00, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Of course I can draw pictures of female fakegees in PAINT.NET including other pictures, I also make Semi-Recolors since I learned how to semi recolor pictures by importing pictures of things I like, just to remind you, have you got PAINT.NET? Police Officer of United 'Gees Galaxy (talk) 13:09, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Some of them aren't drawn on paper and are drawn on PAINT.NET and other drawing tool programs (like Photoshop Online). Police Officer of United 'Gees Galaxy (talk) 13:26, July 12, 2015 (UTC) ❤☆⊙※LriGee※⊙☆❤ (talk) 13:47, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Yes, me and alpha are twins from Russia. He is on 1 minute older than me. I read your weegee wars fanfiction page and I have to say that if you want it to be canon, you're going to have to change a lot of things up. For instance, Weegee has trillions of clones in his army, Regee would not be able to match that so soon. Also, Weegee's method of attempting to get Regee to obey him seems rather stupid and immature for him. A better method would be to nuke something (since Weegee can blow up an entire planet nuking is like nothing), and then Regee declares war. I'm not trying to say you suck at writing, I'm just showing you some problems I had. Just another Weegee Clone with a talk page 14:03, July 12, 2015 (UTC) No of course not that bends canon. Just another Weegee Clone with a talk page 00:34, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Well for one thing Weegee and Malleo would transform before Omega Regee could destroy them by "staring at them too long." Malleo also wouldn't just sit there and let Regee try to turn him into a clone, he would use an attack of some sort (if he can scream then he can fire eye lasers). I didn't say everything that needed to be changed because, for one thing, I don't have the time to deal with it. This place has enough problems with one-sentence articles and maintenance templates with almost no one wanting to do anything about it. If you want to keep it a non-canon story then you can add it here as such, but in that case you'd have to stop trying to be canon. So basically I'm saying "this is yours and I don't have the time to deal with it all, figure out the fixes yourself." Just another Weegee Clone with a talk page 12:37, July 15, 2015 (UTC) I was just making a history about the pictures. Police Officer of United 'Gees Galaxy (talk) 15:43, July 15, 2015 (UTC) But, TriGee isn't really a rival/enemy of Pincheegee, TriGee is just a friend of Pincheegee. Police Officer of United 'Gees Galaxy (talk) 15:48, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Ah yes, thanks for reminding me. Just another Weegee Clone with a talk page 13:09, July 18, 2015 (UTC) We're not accepting new admins right now as we currently have 5 admins (which seems to be enough). However, the edit requirement (but not the only one) is that you must have at least 350 main edits (not the amount of edits that your profile page number shows, but one that admins can check through ). If you have 350-500, you must maintain a 40% "Main edit : Total edit" ratio. If you have more than 500 it's a 30% ratio. Again though, we aren't accepting new admins and there are more requirements than that. Just another Weegee Clone with a talk page 14:08, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Super Littlegee Content This is the entire page - "Super Littlegee is the super version of Littlegee." Just another Weegee Clone with a talk page 12:29, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Can you draw Finnawheeo? Finnawheeo wears a green cloak that covers his face, wears a Finn backpack, and Finn Clothing (Except for the Finn Hat) W͢e̻̮͙͔̗l͇̪̱͕ć͙̠̱͓ͅo̶̺ͅm̥̭̳̳̰e̸̜̪̳ ̸̬͍͕̦͈͖ͅt͏o͈͟ ̤̬̩͙̣̹t̸̙͍h̡͚̺̞̞͍͖e͕̥̪͙͉̗̦͡ ̛l̛͙̟͎a̷͉͍͇̗̮n̬̠̘̫̮d ̴̗̺̦o̼͓̱͇͢f̷̞͕̦̦̦͇͙ ̺O̦͎̬̲o͏̮o 17:10, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Crimson Skies Weegee War I haven't got a wiki for it. Police Officer of United 'Gees Galaxy (talk) 11:18, July 22, 2015 (UTC) I was just trying to see what the article used to be so I deleted it C:--I have came (talk) 13:02, July 25, 2015 (UTC) NO WAY, JOSE--I have came (talk) 13:13, July 25, 2015 (UTC) I'm being sarcastic mf--I have came (talk) 13:27, July 25, 2015 (UTC) No--I have came (talk) 16:28, July 25, 2015 (UTC) ��Pipi�� (talk) 17:32, July 25, 2015 (UTC) You can't detect sarcasm AT ALL ��Pipi�� (talk) 17:28, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Of course. He told me when he was editing his profile. He showed it to me later. I am sitting on the same couch as him. You think a wouldn't know? Geez ��Pipi�� (talk) 11:28, July 26, 2015 (UTC) No admin gave you permission We never considered your Weegee Wars canon. I'll show it to Alpha, LriGee and Lich again, but I don't know what good that'll do. Just another Weegee Clone with a talk page 15:11, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Well 3 out of 5 admins say no, even if it is non-canon. Just another Weegee Clone with a talk page 15:30, July 26, 2015 (UTC) ��Pipi�� (talk) 11:06, July 27, 2015 (UTC) I never said that ._. ��Pipi�� (talk) 11:14, July 27, 2015 (UTC) It says "I am very Kek" not "key" :l ��Pipi�� (talk) 11:32, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Everyone who needs to know, knows. ��Pipi�� (talk) 11:42, July 27, 2015 (UTC) both cats are not mine, my cat died a few years ago... I put them just because they are both beautiful That was just a Female Weegee Clone. Police Officer of United 'Gees Galaxy (talk) 08:44, July 28, 2015 (UTC) oh ok. Warning Never, and I mean never, edit another user's profile page. We are the Harbinger of your destiny (talk) 14:58, August 4, 2015 (UTC) I do my Crimson Skies Weegee Content at Beyond Weegeepedia Wikia, it is giving me nothing but trouble. Police Officer of United 'Gees Galaxy (talk) 08:53, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Question Why have you removed me from your friends list? Police Officer of United 'Gees Galaxy (talk) 18:52, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Not many people live on HtraE. Luialleo (talk) 13:37, August 21, 2015 (UTC) But I stopped making regee stuff. Police Officer of United 'Gees Galaxy (talk) 18:57, August 9, 2015 (UTC) I'm just a fan of Minecraft. Police Officer of United 'Gees Galaxy (talk) 11:35, August 10, 2015 (UTC) The Signature looks very detailed and has 2 colors, how do you make custom signatures? Police Officer of United 'Gees Galaxy (talk) 11:58, August 10, 2015 (UTC) MS paint , or paint tool SAI sometimes. + a wacom bamboo tablet then i will tell wikia for you harassing me c: and oh alpha wont do anything. c: No one gave me permission to add the v2 look of ???.EXE. Police Officer of United 'Gees Galaxy (talk) 07:49, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Since always. I am Dudeguy, aka WC 13:21, August 26, 2015 (UTC) If you did a sequel to it, it would be non-canon. If you made a story with no canon breaches, then it wouldn't be a sequel to it. Sequels almost always have to include important details from the last story, which would almost certainly have a canon breach somewhere. But if you can manage to do that without canon breaches, then yes, it would be a canon sequel. I am Dudeguy, aka WC 13:31, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Just to remind you that Crimson Skies Weegee Corsairs is just a Weegee game and not a Disney Game, plus the Fakegees of Weegeepedia will have a major role in the game. Police Officer of United 'Gees Galaxy (talk) 06:43, August 28, 2015 (UTC) I'm not sure. Problem Solver (talk) 10:01, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Because Beyond Weegeepedia is just a rip-off wiki of Weegeepedia or a Weegeepedia clone, so that's why it is abandoned. PS: Beyond Weegeepedia will not be adopted, Beyond Weegeepedia must be closed down by Wikia. Problem Solver (talk) 10:07, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Can you make a picture for Finniverse? W͢e̻̮͙͔̗l͇̪̱͕ć͙̠̱͓ͅo̶̺ͅm̥̭̳̳̰e̸̜̪̳ ̸̬͍͕̦͈͖ͅt͏o͈͟ ̤̬̩͙̣̹t̸̙͍h̡͚̺̞̞͍͖e͕̥̪͙͉̗̦͡ ̛l̛͙̟͎a̷͉͍͇̗̮n̬̠̘̫̮d ̴̗̺̦o̼͓̱͇͢f̷̞͕̦̦̦͇͙ ̺O̦͎̬̲o͏̮o 23:56, September 3, 2015 (UTC) I'll ask one of the wikia staff to ban the hacker Oestrogen globally who is controlling TheseWoundsWillNotHeal's account. Problem Solver (talk) 15:30, September 4, 2015 (UTC) I already removed the game at my talk page, please forgive me, because my ideas at Weegeepedia are not very good than the other users. Problem Solver (talk) 10:08, September 14, 2015 (UTC) I put Sky Gees as candidates for deletion. Problem Solver (talk) 10:23, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Page is Scrapped I scrapped the Sky Gees page. Problem Solver (talk) 08:41, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Alright Regi, I'll leave the Friends list on my user page alone. Problem Solver (talk) 10:04, September 15, 2015 (UTC) I'm not really sure. Problem Solver (talk) 11:43, September 16, 2015 (UTC) I'll be calm and won't be like Ivan who had became crazy. Problem Solver (talk) 11:54, September 16, 2015 (UTC) I wasn't being crazy, just a bit nervous. Problem Solver (talk) 12:09, September 16, 2015 (UTC) How did it feel to have Big Boss wake up in your country in 1984? I am using a website, a friend of mine had, but he gave it to me, to use it myself. After that I used Adobe DreamWeaver, to do some other stuff. It's hard to eplain. I recommend, that you check a tutorial somewhere. I did and it still took me awhile to finish it. TRAITOR! I HAVE ALWAYS HATED YOU! YOU CAN DIE LIKE THE REST! (talk) 19:34, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Look on my userpage. There should be a link called "an introduction to autowikibrowser." That should have all you'll need to know. Dudeguy WCtalk 19:44, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Look, can you stop mentioning Nicole and her hackers. I wouldn't mind as much if you were actually saying important crap, but you're just saying randomness, or hinting that we join them. Those who believe Nicole don't want to hear that, and those who don't believe don't want to hear anything about it to begin with. Dudeguy WCtalk 13:03, October 8, 2015 (UTC) If you're seriously threatening me, I can turn that around and ban you in an instant. I'm already dealing with a corrupt bureaucrat on another wiki, I don't need someone bawing because they can't keep their mouth shut. Dudeguy WCtalk 13:21, October 8, 2015 (UTC) If you look at the ROS series, Sqeegee was revived (in one way or another) in every episode except the first, since it's when he was first created. ROS8 is more than likely going to contain another revivement of Sqeegee. Dudeguy WCtalk 13:57, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Go to your preferences and there should be an option to change your signature. I just use the four tildes (~) - These things, to make my signature. Dudeguy WCtalk 14:02, October 9, 2015 (UTC) I would just stick to your template signature on here. However, it won't work on other wikis unless you make the template there. What you have as a sig is not of my concern. Because we can apparently allow users who have swears in their name, therefore in their sig, therefore I can't punish you. Dudeguy WCtalk 18:18, October 9, 2015 (UTC) We don't hand out colored names anymore unless it's a prize for something. Dudeguy WCtalk 18:32, October 9, 2015 (UTC) I may need to see what categories/pages you're changing, but here's what I can say: 1. There should be an option called "auto tag" (or autotag, I forget which one). That adds the templates. Be mindful that you'll need to create the templates first if they don't already exist. 2. The categories thing I am unsure of. Some pages are just skipped (AWB is not 100% accurate), while others could be protected. Dudeguy WCtalk 12:51, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Yes, but you'll need to change the website name each time to match the wiki. But just be sure the wikis you're using it on are either yours, or you have permission. You might also want to get a bot-tag from staff on the account. Dudeguy WCtalk 13:16, October 11, 2015 (UTC) He should still be weaker than Weegee and Malleo, unless there is some ultimate form you want to incorporate. Dudeguy WCtalk 13:12, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Well besides the OP part, so far it's perfectly fine for canon. Dudeguy WCtalk 13:15, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Cause of the strange chat bug Regi,mostly the weird thing is a bug,and is caused due to the wikia admins actualizing and putting wiki in small mainteniances.Since that,it causes bugs,specially the chat.Until the admins have finished,the chat will still be on,so be patient MAKE A WISH (The real awesome dude Q&A) 17:50, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Recent Swearing Please tone down the swearing. I know the rule isn't well regulated at all, but there is a limit where administrators take notice. 343 Guilty Spark (talk) 21:19, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Hey, sorry to go back on what I said, but many users have agreed that we should enforce no swearing on signatures (and maybe usernames), so you'll have to change it. Dudeguy WCtalk 00:25, October 23, 2015 (UTC) The accepted amount by wikia is 300 bytes, but we don't include pictures and categories, so generally 3 or 4+ sentences. Dudeguy WCtalk 14:18, November 1, 2015 (UTC) What exactly are you linking me to? All I'm getting is an "access denied" message from Google Drive. Freegee (talk) 22:51, November 6, 2015 (UTC) href="/wiki/User:USERNAME" { color: #FFBF00 !important;} Dudeguy WCtalk 19:53, November 14, 2015 (UTC) The colored username thing is for wiki-wide CSS. Are you applying it to the right place? Dudeguy WCtalk 13:48, November 15, 2015 (UTC) That's strange, it should work fine. Unless you forgot to clear your cache like it says on the mediawiki page, the color should appear. Dudeguy WCtalk 14:01, November 15, 2015 (UTC) It's most of the stuff I could think of doing as an admin, at least regularly. Dudegi WC (talk) 14:21, December 26, 2015 (UTC) I heard. Good luck with it. Dudegi WC (talk) 14:32, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Listen, I tried to get it deleted. Freegee won't let me delete it, so there is nothing I can do --MamaLuigi22 (talk) 21:05, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Um, you're supposed to quote EVERY SINGLE POST on The Return Of Quotinator. Pickleodeon 14:30, December 31, 2015 (UTC) That was from a while ago so I honestly can't remember. Dudegi WC (talk) 19:39, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Regi, Garbled Red Text (Nick) is adding unnecessary comments about my pages like Twinklel and Fakeelee including my pages about my Owlis like making me stop adding any more Owlis and my other pages, but there was nothing wrong with the Owlis I created and I am also tired that some people hate my articles, but most of the people of Weegeepedia seem to like my pages. RoliePolieWeegeeFan (talk) 12:31, January 10, 2016 (UTC) ADgee's drawings are weird looking because he uses the same software Mememan uses, but he's a noob at it and probably uses it incorrectly. Forgot signature :P The guy who owns the userpage this link goes to is AWESOME (talk) 19:03, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Ok The guy who owns the userpage this link goes to is AWESOME (talk) 19:12, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Hey, thanks for leaving that message on Freegee's talk page >:( The guy who owns the userpage this link goes to is AWESOME (talk) 22:07, March 19, 2016 (UTC)